CICATRICES
by WalkerKamelotKuran
Summary: Errores del pasado,un circulo vicioso de venganza,una apuesta y sentimientos correspondidos reprimidos por protección e intereses personales, pondrán a prueba la lealtad de los habitantes de Roanapur, donde cada decisión marcara el destino de la ciudad de los muertos.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaratorias PRINCIPALES

BLACKLAGOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

HISTORIA PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS POR LENGUAJE Y SITUACIONES SEXUALES UN TANTO EXPLICITAS, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD,TIENES DOS OPCIONES: UNA SALIR DE LA HISTORIA Y DOS LEER BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD Y MADUREZ.

ESTA HISTORIA FUE HECHA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN, SIGUE LA TRAMA DEL Y DEL ANIME EN VARIAS ESCENAS ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN SIMILITUD CON LO QUE PASE MÁS ADELANTE EN EL MANGA, PUEDEN LLAMARME BRUJA xD. SIMPLEMENETE SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA DE DIFERENTES CONCLUSIONES DE DIFERENTES DETALLES QUE OBSERVE VIENDO EL ANIME Y EL MANGA.

ACLARATORIAS SECUNDARIAS

**"EN EL BOTE"- **PENSAMIENTOS

**REVYYROCK LO MEJOR-**DIALOGO ENTRE PESRONAJES

SIN NADA MÁS QUE AGREGAR, ABROCHEN ESOS CINTURONES, PONGANSE CÓMODOS QUE LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER ES ALGO INTENSO Y QUE DEBEN PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A LOS DETALLES Y EMPECEMOS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el muelle, un gran barco, se bajaron 20 hombres y un niño rubio aproximadamente de 12 años.

**Tío ¿esta es la ciudad donde viven los asesinos de la tripulación?**

**Si, estuve investigando por mis nexos con la mafia italiana, pero ¿estás seguro de querer meterte en este lugar? Es de lo peor, nada más llegar casi nos roban el equipaje con nuestro equipo**

**Debemos tener cuidado de no perderlo si queremos completar nuestra venganza contra esa gente.**

**Lo sé, pero no creo que tu padre estuviera contento por lo que estás haciendo, hace años que no..**

**Tio** -interrumpió el niño con ojos ensombrecidos-**necesito hacer esto, por mis padres, esos dos deben pagar por lo que hicieron.**

**De acuerdo Idkis**-miro hacia un lado y había un vagabundo**-mucha gente que no tiene ni para comer, encontremoslos rápido y vayamonós de este lugar.**

**Si, debemos buscar el lugar más cómodo de la ciudad.**

**Bueno, mi socio de la mafia italiana nos recogerá en breve.**

**Excelente tio, gracias.**

Minutos después, llegaron varios autos y se los llevaron

El vagabundo saco un teléfono de sus harapientas ropas-**Señor, tengo información que le puede interesar.**

**Te escucho**-contesto el hombre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokyo-Japón

Dos oficiales de policia en la entrada de una casa. Llamarón a la puerta, al momento, esta se abrio.

**¿Si?-**contesto un hombre mayor con aspecto intimidante

**Señor Okajima ¿cuánto tiempo?**

**Inspector Tatsukata ¿Qué se le ofrece?**

**¿Rokuro está en casa?**

**Mi hijo falleció en un viaje de negocios al sur de china, trabajaba para industrias Asahi**

**Con todo respeto señor Okajima, pero tenemos pruebas de que esta vivo, ya que sus huellas fueron encontradas en una escena del crimen, si nos permite pasar, le mostraremos las evidencias-**dijo el otro policia

El hombre parecio pensarselo, conocía a ese hombre desde niño, sus vidas habian tomados vidas diferentes, no se le ocurriria mentir con algo asi, por lo que al final accedio-**Esta bien, pasen**

**¿Qué pasa querido?**

**Ven aquí, esto es algo delicado**

Los policias les mostraron fotos de las evidencias, ambos no lo podían creer

**Algo se quema**-dijo el inspector. la señora Okajima corrio a la cocina-**Minami, no ha cambiado, sigue siendo despistada.**

**Centrémonos en lo que nos compete. Esto no puede ser posible**-dijo el señor Okajima-**Industrias Asahi, nos mintió.**

La puerta principal se abrió, por ella entro un hombre aproximadamente 33 años de edad

**Buenas, estoy en casa**

**Bienvenido Ryuji ¿Qué tal el trabajo?**

**Bien, gracias-miro a los oficiales e hizo una reverencia**

**Hijo, siéntate**

**El chico se sentó con gesto preocupado- ¿Qué sucede padre?**

**Rokuro, esta vivo.**

**¿Qué has dicho?-**pregunto pausadamente

El señor Okajima agarro las fotos y se las mostro, pero nada salía de su boca.

**Te lo explicare**\- dijo el policia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En algun sitio de China.

**NO LO HAGAN**-Grito un joven chino despertando agitado

**¿Qué te pasa hijo?**

**Eh tenido un sueño horrible**

¿Sobre que?

**No eh podido ver sus rostros, pero sé que terminarán por destrozar a alguien de su propia familia, y la mujer que ama, será su única salvación pero tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión, todo será una prueba de él para mostrar su lealtad,ya que es la única persona en la que confía. Varios faroles, pistas, comprensión, empatía, amor, odio, la pieza faltante de un doloroso puzle.**

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas y luego al chico que las miraba serio

**¿Crees que ese sueño tenga algo que ver con esa persona?-**susurro la chica

**No lo sé**

**Yo digo que si, de otra manera no hubiera tenido ese sueño premonitorio**-dijo el chico

**Debemos hallar la manera de encontrar pistas sobre su paradero**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

El hombre agarro las pruebas, salió de la casa a pesar de los gritos de su padre, corrió rápido hacia otra casa, dos casas más allá y luego regreso a la primera, toco la puerta con insistencia, otro joven, alto bastante fornido, guapo ojos marrones y cabello negro muy guapo con semblante alegre y una chica esbelta, ojos negros, cabello negro hermosa le abrieron la puerta abrazados con la ropa mal puesta-**Hola..emmm.. Lamento interrumpirlos**

**Hola Ryuji, no, esta bien, tranquilo ¿ que ocurre?-**pregunto el chico

**¿Puedo pasar por favor?**

**Claro**

**Siéntate-** dijo la chica amablemente

**Gracias**

**Ten**-dijo el chico dándole una taza de té

**Gracias-Susurro asintiendo un poco**

**¿Qué ocurre?**-dijo el pelinegro preocupado al ver como temblaba

**ME ACABO DE ENTERAR QUE ROKURO ESTA VIVO**-dijo alterado

**¿Qué has dicho?** -pregunto el otro

**Mira esto**-dijo mientras enseñaba las pruebas.

Minutos después

**Entiendo ¿Qué harás?**

**No lo sé, ..estoy feliz de que este vivo, porque al fin podré...**

**No digas más. Te ayudare, llamare a los demás para que vengan ¿está bien?**

**Gracias amigo-**dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos

**Para cuando me necesites**-dijo el otro chico sonriendo, dándole una palmada en el hombro, mientras miraba a la chica que tenía los ojos ensombrecidos

**¿Puedo quedarme aquí?**

**Claro, usa la habitación de huéspedes**

**Gracias**-subió las escaleras

Cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, ciertos golpeteos en el piso llamaron su atención, suspiro y giro hacia la mujer-**Suéltalo ya.**

**¿En que estás pensando?**

**Al fin podre vengarme de ese tipo, mi vida**

**Pero...**

**Sabes que se lo merece...**-dijo abrazándola-**¿estarás conmigo, no?**

**Si, por siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometi, amor.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa Okajima

**¿A dónde se fue ese muchacho con esos documentos?**

**Esta bien, tranquilo, solo eran copias**-dijo el policía jefe levantándose

**No es correcto**-se levantó para acompañarlo a la puerta-**si sabe de algo más, por favor me avisa jefe de policia**

**Entendido Ryu-**se fue junto a su subalterno

Agarro el teléfono, marco con rapidez un número-**Habla Ryu Okajima, necesito hablar urgentemente con usted, señor Kageyama, hoy mismo.**

**Cariño ¿donde está Ryuji?**

**No lo sé, pero cuando regrese, le hare entender de una vez por todas que no es bueno desafiarme.**

Al anochecer

**Ryuji, despierta**-dijo chico zarandeándolo con suavidad

**¿Ummm?**

**El jefe de tu hermano llego a tu casa**-dijo el chico

Se levantó dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la repisa-**AUU**

**Torpe**-dijo otro divertido, cabello negro, ojos grises, semblante jugueton muy atractivo

**¿Mitsui?**

**Hola amigo**

**Oye ¿y a nosotros no nos saludas?**-dijeron otros

**Ah, perdónenme ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Ryuji, lo estuve pensando toda la tarde, se cómo podremos saber el paradero de tu hermano, aunque es bastante drástico.**

**Cuentame..-dijo serio**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Roanapur

En el Sankan Palace. Una habitación totalmente oscura

**Que ciudad más corrupta**-dijo un chico divertido mirando por la ventana, al ver como un hombre y una mujer tenían relaciones en pleno callejón y a la luz del día

**Bueno, aquí según eh visto podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana, es divertido**-dijo otro sonriendo

**Los contactos de tu padre, nos han servido de mucho, nos dieron nombre y ubicación de todos los jefes de la ciudad**-dijo otro mirando al chico que estaba apoyado en la ventana pensativo-**¿aun les sigues dando vueltas a lo que paso?**

**Si **

**No te culpo**

**Nos hemos infiltrado en todos lados con éxito**-dijo la voz de una mujer

**Terminemos con esto**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Compañía Lagoon (Puerto)

**Que calor**-dijo Revy con fastidio

**Es verdad**-secundo Beny en franelilla, iba a quitársela pero miro a su compañera primero-**¿Puedo?**-ella puso una sonrisa extendiendo la mano-**olvídalo**

Dutch se echo a reír, se sentó al lado de Rock que estaba en franelilla, pensativo sudando a lo grande-**quítatela, seguro que Revy no te cobra**-lo golpeo juguetón en el pecho

**Vayanse todos a la mierda-**fue la respuesta del japones levantándose con ojos ensombrecidos

Revy, se sentó, lo miro sorprendida-**¿Qué ocurre Rock?**

**Nada**-se puso la camisa de empresario y salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo

**Oigan ¿no notaron que está un poco extraño, no sé, más agresivo?** -dijo Beny

**Si Beny boy, algo debe estar pasándole.**

**Nos vemos más tarde**-dijo Revy levantándose rápido

**Seguro está preocupada por él**-dijo Beny con una sonrisa, miro a su jefe-**¿hasta cuándo seguirá ocultando?**

**No se trata de ocultar Beny, es no saber expresarlo abiertamente**-dio Dutch con una sonrisa, agarro el teléfono-**Creo que tengo la solución a ese problema**

**Joder jefe ¿Qué plan se te ocurrió?**

**No es nada malo Beny boy, tengo a la persona correcta para que nos ayude con eso**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El japones camino lentamente por las calles, en la lejanía vio un niño sonreír alegremente mientras un hombre mayor le acariciaba la cabeza juguetón, sonrió con amargura al ver esa escena, su teléfono sonó-**¿diga?**-escucho atentamente el mensaje-**Entiendo, mantenme informado**-vio a los hombres que se metían en el hotel más caro de la ciudad-**"seguro les sobra el dinero como a mis padres"**-apretó los puños con fuerza-**"Hay cosas más importantes que dinero"**.

**Hola Rock**

**Feng**-dijo sorprendido

**¿Que tal? ¿Y Revy? Es raro no verlos juntos.**

**Bien, Feng, ella está en la oficina, hay dos cosas que quiero preguntarte**

**¿Que?**

**¿Por qué Revy se emborracho la última vez?**

**Emm ¿sabes? Hay algo que tengo que hacer, adiós**-dijo nerviosa y se fue corriendo

"**¿Será que piensa que soy idiota?"**-entrecerró los ojos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**¿Dónde demonios estas, Rock?"**-pensó molesta. Lo había buscado en todos los sitios que podía ser que pudiera estar, pero no, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

**Eh, dos manos**-grito Eda alegre abrazándola por los hombros por atrás

**Eda, zorra..quítate de encima**

**¿Qué tienes, la regla?**

**Cállate**

**¿Estas de mal humor?**

**Si. Eda, el calor es una mierda**-respondió mirando a todos lados

**¿A quien buscas?**

**A Rock**

**¿Discutieron?**

**No es eso, estoy preocupada**

**¿Por qué? Cuenta**

**Esta raro..., no sé..a la defensiva.**

chasqueo los dedos-**tengo una idea, vamos al Yellow Flag, puede ser que este allá, yo invito**

**Puede ser pero ¿Estas enferma? eres una tacaña**

**No seas tonta-**se subió en su moto-**¿Qué esperas?**

**Un trago y ya**-se subió en la moto

Llegaron al bar, se sentaron en una mesa alejada de los demás, vieron a un borracho dormido en una mesa

**Ah, pobre idiota, no aguanta nada**

**Te tengo una apuesta**

**¿Cuál?**

**100 dólares a que uno de estos días Rock te acorrala**

**Ese idiota jamás se me acerca, perderás el dinero. Acepto.**

**Ya veo, demasiado fácil, entonces**-sonrió con malicia-**¿Qué te parece 500 dólares cancelado en dos partes?**

**Te escucho**

**Besar y llevarse a Rock a la cama**

**Olvídalo**-grito molesta y sonrojada

**Esta buenísimo** -Revy la miro molesta-**¿Qué?¿lo vas a negar?**

**No**

**Ajajaja, por fin una confesión**-golpeo la mesa mientras se reía

**Cállate zorra**-jugueteo con su bebida

**Yo no perdería tanto tiempo teniendo a ese hombre todos los días a mi lado, dos manos**-Revy desvío la mirada sonrojada-**la última vez acaricie la parte superior de su pecho y déjame decirte que esta para chuparse los dedos**

**¿Qué tu hiciste qué?**-pregunto despacio mirándola de nuevo

**Lo que escuchaste ¿no te lo dijo? Cuando ayudo a la chinita que está trabajando con el italiano y tu estabas en la cárcel, Rock estaba en el bar buscando información.**

**¿Por qué habría de decirme algo?** -siseo molesta

**No lo sé, es tu compañero de trabajo.**

**Exactamente, no tiene por qué decirme que hace y que no, menos contigo**

**Los celos te carcomen **

**No empieces, zorra**

**¿No lo quieres o tienes miedo de que...?**

**Acepto tu oferta**

**¿Segura?**

**Si**-miro a otro lado-**Solo será un beso y sexo, al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos tenemos sentimientos por el otro.**

**Como tú digas**-dijo Eda burlona y sarcástica

Ambas salieron sin percatarse que un hombre las había estado escuchando todo el tiempo, saco un teléfono, habló en alemán-**Tengo una grabación muy interesante, sé cuál es la mujer que buscamos.**

Este a la misma vez estaba siendo escuchado por otro que entrecerró los ojos-**"¿Que quiere ese tipo?".-**agarro el teléfono y marco-S**eñor, tengo información**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 pm

Rock, estaba sentado en la popa del barco, su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, escucho un leve sonido-**Sal de donde estás, quien quiera que seas.**

**Has mejorado**-se acercó despacio a él-**¿Sabías que estaba aquí?**

**Si, Revy**

**¿Tienes idea del tiempo que te eh estado buscando?**

**Eh estado aquí, la mayor parte del tiempo recordando cosas dolorosas de Japón**

**Entiendo-se giro dispuesta a irse**

**Revy-**le agarro la mano con suavidad-**siéntate un momento, necesito hablar contigo**

Ella parpadeo sorprendida mirando la mano de Rock sujetando la de ella, luego lo miro, él estaba temblando, pero el clima era caluroso-**"Tiene que ser otra cosa"-¿me devuelves mi mano o la necesitas para otras cosas?**-el sonrio un poco y la solto. Revy se sentó frente a él-**¿Qué pasa?**

Rock suspiro cuando el olor a alcohol inundo sus fosas nasales-**¿bebiste?**

**Unas rondas con Eda**-encendió un cigarro y se encogió de hombros

**Entiendo**

…**...**

**...**

**Y¿Te vas a quedar mudo?**

**Conozco varias cosas de tu pasado pero tú no del mío.**

**Ummm**

** No me gusta hablar de eso**

**¿Entonces porque me lo quieres decir?**-dijo ella mirandolo atentamente

**Porque lo necesito, sino lo hago, nunca podre sentirme bien. Les eh ocultado mi pasado porque es complicado para mi hablar de eso y no quiero volver a ser el de antes**.

**¿El de antes?-**susurro un poco ¿asustada?

**¿No se te hizo raro que reaccionara tan agresivo hoy en la oficina?**

Revy parecio pensarlo**-Tu ganas, pero**-le apunto con una de sus armas-**si hablas de más**

**Soy tu bala, mi trabajo es otro**

…**...**

**¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en Japón cuando estábamos en la feria sobre mi familia?**

Revy pareció recordarlo un poco-**¿Qué se llevaban de lo peor y que tu hermano trabaja como funcionario en el gobierno japones?**

**Lo has recordado, pero no exactamente, el problema soy yo.**

**Pfttt crei que eras el hijo mimado y preferido que siempre tuvo una vida feliz**

**¿Asi que esa es tu impresión de mí?**-sonrió amargamente-**eh escapado toda mi vida de mis padres**

**Rock...yo..lo digo porque eres demasiado pacifico**

**Te repito. Existen muchas razones por las cuales nunca eh querido hablar de mi familia, también del porque soy tan pacifico, no siempre fui así**

**...**

**Revy comenzare con mis padres, siento odio hacia ellos, había ocasiones en las que quería matarlos**

Revy lo miro sorprendida-**¿Por qué dices esos disparates?**

**No son disparates Revy, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención**-dijo con un tono de voz grave

**Vale**

**Desde los 10 años mis padres dejaron de tomarme en cuenta, ya que me volví un estudiante corriente, en comparación a años anteriores que era el mejor en todo.**

**¿Eras un nerd?**

**Un prodigio**-corrigió él

**Como sea**

**Sin embargo a partir de un día, inexplicablemente mis calificaciones empezaron a bajar, eso no es bien visto en ninguna familia ni ante la sociedad**-Se quito la corbata de un tirón, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, luego la correa, escucho el click de la pistola-**no te pongas asi,no soy un pervertido, además que eres mi compañera de trabajo, te respeto**-se quito la camisa y la miro inexpresivo-**eres la primera en ver lo que se oculta bajo mi camisa**

Se sonrojo-**"¿la primera?"**\- luego sacudió la cabeza

**Al llegar a casa, me daban palizas mientras mi hermano mayor no estaba, desde los diez hasta lo catorce me dieron varios escarmientos que jamás olvidare**\- se subió con lentitud la franelilla

Revy se atraganto con el cigarro, miro su abdomen que estaba marcado pero no demasiado musculoso, el nacimiento de sus pectorales igual de formados, sin embargo su cigarrillo cayo de su boca cuando la prenda fue removida totalmente, su compañero tenia horribles cicatrices de quemaduras, desde pequeñas hasta medianas a nivel medio de sus pectorales. Guardo su arma y de manera hipnótica acerco su mano a una pequeña cicatriz, pero el japones le agarro la mano con suavidad haciendola reaccionar y ponerse nerviosa-**Rock...**

**¿En todas las veces que te eh visto semidesnuda ¿te eh tocado?**

**No..**

**Puedes señalar si quieres¿esta bien para ti?**-Revy asintio y señalo la pequeña en forma circular, Rock agarro el cigarro en el piso, lo apago y lo puso encima de la quemadura-**mi padre.**

**Mierda..**-señalo otra en forma de X

**Un cuchillo de mesa**

**¿y tu madre?**

**Ella nunca hacia nada al respecto**

**¿No se supone que las madres protegen?**

**Debio ser asi pero no, ella me curaba después que mi padre se iba**

**...**

**Mi vida no es color rosa Revy, jamás eh sido un hombre mimado que tuvo una vida feliz..Yo no soy el hombre bueno que piensas**

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos

**¿Los denunciaste?**

**No ¿para que? Mis padres son reconocidos en todo japón, mi padre es economista y mi madre doctora. Nadie me creería. Era mi palabra contra la de ellos.**

**Tuviste una infancia violenta..**

Solto una risa seca, le dio la espalda y para horror de ella había muchas cicatrices más en forma de puzles, diferentes idiomas, el giro de nuevo para verla a los ojos**-Mi vida entera ah sido violenta, mi suerte cambio después de un tiempo**

Revy recordó las palabras de Rock cuando discutieron en el mercado, lo miro con un brillo triste en sus ojos-**¿Qué significa el puzle?**

**No quiero hablar de eso**-desvió la mirada

**Tengo que irme**-dijo levantándose con ojos ensombrecidos

**Espera**-dijo alarmado, le agarro de la mano de nuevo, ella reacciono con violencia e intento golpearlo, sin embargo con una rapidez asombrosa el logro detener el puñetazo-**cálmate**

**Déjame ir, Rock**

**No**

**Te lo advierto-**siseo con ojos ensombrecidos

En un parpadeo, ella estaba debajo de él que la tenia sujeta de ambas manos, entrelazo sus dedos con suavidad mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida-**perdóname, pero ya no puedo más**-Revy empezó a forcejear pero fue inutil-**¿de verdad crees que tienes más fuerza que yo? No seas absurda.**

…**...**

**¿me quieres decir algo?**

**Rock, hay algo que quiero preguntarte**

**¿Qué?**

**¿Yo te atraigo como mujer?**-el la miro con unos ojos seductores y la vez fríos que ella nunca había visto en él, unos ojos que la hicieron estremecer y tragar grueso-"¿pero que clase de pregunta de mierda le hice?mierda"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Es raro que no hayan vuelto aún**-dio Beny preocupado

**Posiblemente, fueron a beber...al YellowFlag**

TOC TOC

Beny abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver quienes eran-Buenas noches..**err Mr Chan..Miss Balalaika**

**Buenas noches, Beny**-dijeron ambos

**Hey**-saludo el hombre de color haciéndoles señas para que se sentarán

**¿A que nos has citado?**

**Saben que tengo a dos tripulantes o debería decir unos idiotas que se gustan**-les dio una taza de té a cada uno

**si ¿Dónde están?**-pregunto Chang tomando asiento

**Ni idea**

**¿Quieres que salgan? eso no es bueno, cuando viajamos a Japón**

**Lo se Balalaika, Revy me lo conto, ahora tal vez no lo sepas, pero Revy algunas veces entra en un modo psicopata, es un problema, no piensa con claridad y su defensa tiene puntos ciegos, empieza a disparar a todo lo que se cruze por su camino, desde niños hasta gente en silla de ruedas, no le importa si está desarmada o no.**

**No, no lo sabia**

**Entiendo, Rock es el que puede sacarla de ese modo, es al único al que ella no le haría daño**-dijo Chang

**Si, por otro lado Revy es la que puede sacarlo de esa personalidad oscura que está despertando poco a poco en él, no quiero que se vuelva sádico despiadado**-Dijo el moreno serio

**Así que piensas que cada uno es el faro en la oscuridad del otro-**dijo Chang

**Mi tripulación me importa mucho**

**Jefe**-dijo Beny contento

**Sera interesante ver como los unes, Revy reprime sus sentimientos debido a su pasado**

**Y Rock también, pero no sabemos la razón**

**¿Sera porque fue secuestrado?**

**No, eso debe venir de antes de toparse con nosotros**-sonrió abiertamente-**Por eso, alguien les dará un empujoncito**

**¿Alguien?**

**Si**

Toc Toc

Beny volvio a abrir-**Eda**-miro a Dutch que sonrió más

**Hola**-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

**¿Cómo te fue?**

**Bien ¿tienes los 100 dólares?**

**Si **

**Perfecto, me tome la libertad de hacer una modificación**

**¿Cuál?**

**Pues...**

**¿No estarán en el bote?**-dijo Beny interrumpiendola, agarro unos binoculares, le dio un sorbo a su cerveza al tiempo que se asomaba por la ventana, se atraganto con la cerveza-**¿pero que demonios?**

**¿Qué pasa Beny Boy?**

**Mira tu mismo**-dijo nervioso, le dio los binoculares limpiándose la boca

Los otros tres lo miraron extrañados, sacaron unos binoculares, se asomaron también, sorprendiéndose al ver la escena

**Pff ajajajaja santo cielo**-dijo Eda partiendose de la risa-**esto es un nuevo record**-se agarro el estomago de tanto reir-**ajaja no puedo ajajaja respirar**

"**¿Ummm?"**-penso Chang serio

**Joder, si Revy logra zafarse lo dejara sin herencia**

**Eres cruel Dutch**-dijo la rusa divertida

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**¿Quieres saber que significa?**

**Oye, eso no..**

**Técnicamente, esa fue tu primera pregunta**

…**..**

**Te prometo que te lo diré a su debido tiempo ¿está bien para ti? solo no me presiones**

**Si..**

**Ahora ¿porque preguntaste si no me atraes como mujer?**-acerco su rostro al de ella haciéndola sonrojar violentamente-**¿piensas que no me gustas porque no te eh tocado?¿quieres una prueba de que si?**-apretó con suavidad las manos

**¿De qué sirve un beso o sexo si no hay sentimientos de por medio?-**susurro sorprendiendose ella misma de tal declaracion

El parpadeo sorprendido, luego sonrió-**¿es importante para ti?**

**olvida lo que dije ..**-sostuvo la mirada poniéndose roja

**Para mi también, Revy-**le soltó las manos

Se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, así era su tipo de relación, sentimientos que eran expresados de una manera muda

**Rock..desde hace tiempo que yo quiero..**

**¿Qué cosa Revy?**

**Esto**-subió su cara a la de él que se quedó inmóvil. Los labios de ambos temblaron antes de rozarse

**¿A eso le llamas beso?**

**...**

**Me robaste un**-lo pensó-**roce..**

**Aja ¿y? No lo esquivaste**

**Pues yo no quiero robar nada y tampoco un roce**-lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella, ambos suspiraron a la par, movió un poco sus labios pidiendo permiso como respuesta, ella abrió un poco más la boca, sus lenguas se tocaron torpemente.

"**Joder, es la primera vez que me besan, no esta mal, esto me empieza a gustar, siempre y cuando sea Rock**-le agarro la cabeza para atraerlo más a ella

El rompió el beso con un pequeño sonido, sonrió al verla sonrojada y completamente agitada-**Revy, quiero saber ¿yo significo algo para ti?**-empezó a temblar incontrolablemente y se aparto de ella-**para mis padres, siempre fui una basura, puedes estar segura que después de mi supuesta muerte, celebraron a lo grande y mi hermano mayor es el único que lloro por eso.**

**Rock, nunca dudes que**-le tomo el rostro con brusquedad y le acaricio las mejillas-**eres lo más importante para mi**

**Tu también lo eres para mi**

**¿Puedo tocar tus cicatrices?**

**Jamás eh dejado que alguien me toque y menos las cicatrices**

**Entiendo.**

**Pero confió en ti con mi vida, se que nunca me lastimaras de ninguna manera**-se echo hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos-**con cuidado**

**Lo tendré**-se quito el guante de la mano derecha, estiro la mano, rock tembló al sentir la caricia en la cicatriz donde Dutch lo golpeo

**Tienes una mano suave**-cerro los ojos relajándose

**cierra el pico-**rock sonrio un poco y revy siguió acariciando, unas marcas en la cintura llamaron su atención, bajo una mano hasta ellas, las acaricio con suavidad

Él tembló con la piel erizada, soltó un gemido alto abriendo los ojos-**Revy..esas...**-con fuerza y cuidado al mismo tiempo la empujo de nuevo, respirando agitado escondió su cabeza al lado de la de ella-**no las toques**

**obligame**-susurro en su oído, de nuevo las acaricio

**como quieras**-la beso más demandante, empezó a subir sus manos por los costados de Revy debajo de su camisa negra ganándose gemidos que lo encendieron más. Revy desabrocho su cinturón y el beso su cuello

Un aullido

Rock se levanto asustado-**¿un lobo?**

"**Idiota"**-Se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, se levanto molesta y le dio un fuerte empujón

**Oh mieerr**-perdio el equilibrio y se vio un gran chapoteo de agua

**Jodido idiota**-siseo lanzando la franelilla y camisa al agua también, se bajo del bote y se fue.

Rock salió del agua, pero sonrió tocándose los labios con una mano-**Lo sabia, Revy...sabia que tu eras diferente.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la oficina, todos giraron hacia Eda

**¿Qué?**-dijo inocentemente

**¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**Pervertidos **

**En serio**

**Simple, para hacer las cosas más interesantes, Revy y yo apostamos en dos partes, besarlo y acostarse con él**

**¿Qué dijiste?**-pregunto Chang pausado

**Eda, ese no fue el trato**

**Lo se, pero en parte era una prueba para ella para ver si lo quiere de verdad, es realmente fácil de provocar**

**¿Y si ella se arrepiente antes de llevarlo a la cama?**

**Lo aceptaría, no habría apuesta que valga**

**¿Qué sacas tú de esto? Eres monja**-dijo Balalaika

**Si, pero por Rock, mandaría todo a la mierda**-se ajusto los lentes-**Porque yo también estoy enamorada de él-**se fue cerrando la puerta con suavidad

**Ok, esto se complica-**dijo Beny rascandose la cabeza

**Asi parece-**dijo apretando la taza hasta reventarla, sintió la mirada de los demás sobre él-**ah perdón, la pagare.**

**Tranquilo hombre.**

**Me tengo que ir, me esperan unos negocios**

**¿A esta hora?**

**Si ya sabes, las responsabilidades de mantener la ciudad en calma**

**Llamarlos por esto fue una tonteria, crei que podrían ayudar a juntarlos, ya saben en la ciudad, calles trancadas, terceros para ponerlos celosos, pero esto es otra cosa**

**No, te lo agradezco, esa mocosa tiene que aprender a la mala a aceptar sus sentimientos**-se acomodo los lentes

**Dutch, yo también tengo que irme, por favor avisa si necesitas algo**-dijo Balalaika también saliendo por la puerta con su fiel seguidor

**Oye Dutch **

**Lo se Beny Boy, hablare con Revy, pero la que toma la decisión es ella**-se ajusto los lentes y lo miro con una sonrisa-**Ambos son la esperanza del otro, faros en la oscuridad, pero no han sabido que señales usar, son tal para cual. A ella no le fallara la puntería y a él tampoco le fallaran las palabras si están juntos**

**Yo también creo que son unos idiotas ¿por eso vas a permitir que estén juntos? **-el hombre de color asintió haciéndolo sonreír hasta que escucho el tobo de la basura volteándose-**Oh no, preparemos agua porque se acerca la fiera**-dijo en broma, pero Dutch se quedo serio y Beny supo que significaba, se sentó frente a su ordenador tecleando como si no hubiera un mañana mientras bebía cerveza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el auto, camino al hotel Moscú

Balalaika miro a su fiel camarada-**debemos investigar**

**¿A quién capitana?**

**A Rock, sargento**-encendio un puro, miro por la ventana-**me sorprende que sea tan educado y pacifico, porque las cicatrices que tiene no son para nada comunes**-entrecerro los ojos-**Y eso solo puede significar, que tiene un oscuro pasado que ah ocultado muy bien y eso me gusta**-sonrio-**Es el primero que se atreve a desafiarme abiertamente y también a Chang ¿puede creerlo? Desafio a los más poderosos de la ciudad y ah vivido para contarlo-**sonrio aun mas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Empezó a subir las escaleras realmente molesta-**"Me cago en la puta ¿cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota que hay lobos aquí?mierda estabamos a punto de quitarnos la ropa para"**-detuvo ese pensamiento-**"¿pero que coño?"-**abrió la puerta y entro sin decir una palabra, se echo en el sofá ignorando a los que estaban alli

**Debemos hablar, dos manos**-dijo Dutch con los brazos en jarra

**¿Sobre qué jefe? No me digas que me regañaras por vernos a Rock y a mi a punto de tener relaciones en el bote**-Beny escupio la cerveza en la pantalla

**En parte, me enteré del jueguito que tienes con Eda**

**Asi que la muy zorra te aviso**-suspiro con fastidio

**Revy...**

**¿Vas a sermonearme? -**siseo molesta

**No, no soy tu padre**

**Exacto, nuestra relación es únicamente profesional**

**Pero, como amigo, solo te diré, no juegues con fuego porque te quemaras**

**Tranquilo Dutch, sé lo que hago.**

**¿Segura?**

**Si, todo estará bien**

**Más te vale, dos manos, no quiero que perjudiques el negocio por tus decisiones**

**Entendido jefe**-lo miro seria levantándose-**¿Me necesitas aquí?**

**No.**

**Me voy a casa**

**Revy **

**¿Qué?**

**Tienes los labios inflamados**

Se sonrojo y corrio al espejo, noto que era mentira y le lanzo una mirada asesina-**idiota**

**¿Sólo con rozarlo lo provocaste?no me imagino cuando lleguen a segunda base**

Revy enrojecio violentamente le mostro ambos dedos medios-**que te den,pendejo**-Dutch rio sonoramente y Beny igual, Revy le apunto con su arma, Beny se calló de repente-**adios**-se fue dando un portazo por la puerta principal

**¿Nos descubrió a esta distancia? que mujer**-dijo con cierto orgullo

**Jefe, parece que ya tienes algo con que fastidiarla**

**Si, será divertido**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rock suspiro mientras exprimía su ropa, cuando termino, se la puso y esta se adhirió a su cuerpo, se bajo del bote, sintió una mirada en él y entrecerró los ojos, camino tranquilamente hacia la oficina y abrió la puerta-**Buenas**

**Eh Rock ¿porque estas mojado?**

**Cortesía de Revy, me dijo que me estaba buscando, pero no se le ocurrio lo más cercano que era el bote**

**Ah.**

**Dutch, debo disculparme por lo que paso en la tarde, de verdad lo siento.**

**Esta bien Rock**-sonrió-**no eres el típico japones sin músculos**

**Nada es lo que parece ¿puedo tomar una ducha?**

**Claro**

**¿Y que te pondrás de ropa? la que tienes apesta**

**Ya pensare en algo-**subió las escaleras y se encerró en el baño

**Dutch**-dijo beny serio mirando las escaleras

**Lo se Beny boy, yo también las vi**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rock estaba en el baño, mirando atentamente por la ventana vio la silueta de una persona en una pared-¿quien nos esta vigilando?-luego un recuerdo que creyo olvidar lo golpeo,agarro su telefono temblando

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revy llego a su habitación, sintio una presencia en ella, entrecerró los ojos con cuidado saco sus armas, sacandoles el seguro de igual manera

**Relájate, Revy**-dijo una voz conocida desde dentro

**Jefe..**-bajo las armas, abrió la puerta despacio, encendió la luz y ahí estaba Chang sentado tranquilamente en una silla

**No pierdes facultades**-dijo Chang quitándose los lentes dejándolos encima de la mesita

**Gracias jefe ¿Por qué has venido?**

**Vine a preguntarte algo importante**

**¿Que será?**

**Si disculpas mi franqueza señorita ¿el calor de hoy te quemo alguna neurona del cerebro?**

**¿Que pasa,Jefe?**

**La apuesta que tienes con la monja de la iglesia de la violencia**

**¿Tu también? No me jodas**

**Revy**-regaño con voz grave mirándola

…**...**

**¿Por qué aceptaste?**

Desvió la mirada**-Es solo un revolcón de una noche, atracción sexual nada más**

**Claro y yo soy cura**

…**...**

**Lo perderás si se entera**

**¿Y? no importa, fácilmente puede renunciar a la compañía y largarse si le da la gana, el dinero me importa más que él**

**¿Te estas escuchando? La mente de ese chico es peligrosa aun estando de buen humor-**ella se encogió de hombros y el se levanto rápido, la agarro por los hombros la sarandeo bruscamente soprendiendola-**YA BASTA,AMBOS SABEMOS QUE ESA PERSONALIDAD TE ATERRA,DEJA DE ENGAÑARTE A TI MISMA**

Lo empujo con fuerza-**NO TE METAS EN ESTO, NO ERES MI PADRE-**pateo la mesa, los lentes y todo lo que habia en ella volo hasta la pared haciéndose añicos, saco sus armas y apunto a Chang-**ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TODO**

**¿JEFE?-**grito un seguidor de Chang apuntando a Revy que hizo lo mismo con una de sus armas

**Calma, estoy bien**

**Entendido**

**No me meteré más en tu vida, como amigo este es mi último consejo para ti: piensa muy bien, el porque siendo tan complejo, hermetico se abrio a ti, te dejo tocarlo, dudo que te haya contado como le fue en el día de hoy o de trabajo, preguntate o confirmate, no se es tu problema lo siguiente ¿Por qué sientes celos?¿porque eres posesiva con él?¿porque te sonrojas o te averguenzas cada vez más si esta cerca todo el tiempo?él no se asemeja en nada al policia de tu pasado**-sin importarle que aun Revy le seguia apuntando, paso a un lado de ella como si de una desconocida se tratara-**cuando quierasarreglar esto será muy tarde, dos manos**-dicho esto se fue dejando a una aturdida Revy

**JODER**-dijo ella sentándose en la cama, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, a su mente llegaron las caras de las personas más importantes para ella, empezó a temblar-"**¿que mierda hice?"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
